


pour me a glass of vermouth { shaken and very stirred }.

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (No one told Kaito who Vermouth is and that's awkward), I literally dreamt this up woke up and then started writing it's 3AM save me, Kaito realises that his life is strange, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Shinichi absolutely hates his fucking life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: Something else gets uncovered about Kaito's family. Kaito and Shinichi are both unamused.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	pour me a glass of vermouth { shaken and very stirred }.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I literally had a dream about it, woke up in the middle of it, and then felt force to write this at 3AM in the morning. It's not lucid. Help me. 
> 
> Kaito and Shinichi's organisations are different like they are in canon. Hope you enjoy this small snippet. :D

Ruby red lips and the movement of the tip of his index finger resting against the tip of his nose -- Shinichi knew exactly what KID was going to say before the words finished forming on his lips. "A secret makes--"

KID cuts himself off when Shinichi surged forward and clasped KID's cheeks between the palm of his hands, meeting KID's startled gaze. It speaks of the trust KID has for Shinichi, even right now, that all KID does is tense for a split second before relaxing, the confusion and worry clear in his eyes. Shinichi can feel himself breathe heavily, startled in a way that causes his chest to tighten in panic. It feels as if he's run a marathon on zero breath, and black is starting to creep on the edges of his vision. 

"...Meitantei?" KID cautiously prods, intent in staring at Shinichi despite hearing the yells that meant the task force was soon on their way. 

"You..." Shinichi's throat is dry, and he swallows to get any sort of moisture. He falters, letting go of KID's cheeks and stepping back. "I... we need to talk. At home." 

KID nods, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, before he raises the jewel up against the moonlight. No red light means no PANDORA, and he knows in the next moment that KID has palmed the jewel back to him. "Will you be alright to get home, detective?" 

Shinichi nods, even as his mind races to try to find connections. How would KID have had that body language so ingrained, so instinctual, that he could emulate Vermouth perfectly? He barely notices KID switching back into his uniform and taking off in his hang glider, and when Nakamori- _keibu_ and the rest of the taskforce crashes onto the roof, Shinichi instinctively hands the inspector the jewel, taking the cheek pinch without any resistance, and walks down the stairs. 

He must look bad, for Nakamori- _keibu_ to yell at him to do his paperwork tomorrow, and Shinichi makes a noise of acknowledgement. (Paperwork was one thing he didn't miss while being Conan). Somehow, he's unsurprised to see Kaito standing at the edges of the crowd when he leaves the museum. He's not even sure what excuses Kaito would make to be there, if someone who knew him saw him, but Shinichi doesn't care -- just reaches out to grasp his hand tightly. 

The furrowed brow is still there, causing wrinkles to form on Kaito's forehead, but his grip is equally as tight, and they walk home in silence. Kaito knows that "at home" meant _at home_ (away from any eyes that might be watching, even if the majority of those who would be watching are arrested, but their paranoia knew no bounds), and Shinichi needs the time to recollect his thoughts. 

It's still silent between them when Kaito opens the door to the house (no key, and the normality of that makes Shinichi want to roll his eyes and give a fond smile at the same time), and they walk to the kitchen. Shinichi sits automatically at the table while Kaito moves to the counter to start to make a pot of coffee, knowing that neither of them were going to get much sleep that night. 

It's only when Kaito pulls out a white noise generator from his pocket and sets it on the table, along with the coffee (one sugar and a dash of milk for Shinichi, black for Kaito) that Shinichi speaks about something that he had originally overlooked. 

"Your father taught Sharon Vineyard," he says, and the edge of Kaito's mouth twitches and then flattens as it tends to do when his father gets brought up out of his control. It's been over a decade since his father was murdered, three years since he became KID to bring his killers to justice, and Shincihi knows that still hurts. 

"Chikage sometimes gets cagey about that, since Aunt Chris," ("Aunt Chris", Shinichi's mind repeats and stutters over, and suddenly Kaito's familiarity with the phrase and her body language makes sense) "and her both act as if _she_ was taught by Oyaji instead, but, yeah, officially, Great Aunt Sharon learnt the art of disguise underneath my father," explains Kaito, who takes a sip of his coffee after he was finished speaking, prompting Shinichi to do the same. 

"...Remember how I told you that I had several sources in the Organisation and I couldn't inform you much of one other than that their codename was 'Vermouth' and that they were a master of disguise?" Shinichi says, and the immediate widening of Kaito's eyes confirms that Kaito made the correct connection. 

"You're kidding," he says dryly, knowing that Shinichi isn't joking. 

Shinichi only grimaces in response. He can see Kaito visibly process that information before his elbows sit on the table, Kaito's forehead resting against the palms of his hands. A stress response -- Kaito running his hand through his hair -- and he can barely see how Kaito's eyes close.

"Damn," Kaito says, tone dead neutral in the way he gets when he's feeling too many emotions and needs to shut it all down behind his poker face. His tone remains the same, despite his next words. "My family is made up of two phantom thieves and an assassin, how the hell is this even my life." 

Shinichi finds a speck of humour from somewhere as he adds, "And the inspector trying to catch one of the phantom thieves, his daughter, and the detective who has been the closest to catching said phantom thief." 

He sees a hint of Kaito's smile behind his forearm, and one of Kaito's hands reaches across the table for his own. Shinichi, without any hesitation, grabs his hand. He knew, somewhat, what he had signed up for when he and Kaito had started dating a year ago, but even he was a little thrown at the realisation that Vermouth was considered _family_ to the Kuroba family. Enough to be referred to as "aunt" (of different types) by Kaito, who rarely called his mother anything but her name and strictly referred to his father as "Oyaji". 

"...If we get married, she's not invited to the wedding," Shinichi says, half-jokingly, and Kaito huffs a laugh. 


End file.
